A printing system, such as a single pass printing system, may be used to print a variety of different inks on a variety of different substrates during the course of its operational lifetime. Typically, a single pass printing system is configured to print at a single resolution in the process direction (i.e., at the native resolution), regardless of the nature of the image (e.g., the ratio of graphics to text), substrate composition, and ink type being used. Accordingly, in some applications, the resolution may be lower than optimal and image errors can occur due to insufficient ink being deposited on the substrate. Alternatively, in other applications, the system's native resolution may be higher than optimal for the print job and image errors can occur due to too much ink being deposited on the substrate. For example, some inks, such as UV curing inks which stay liquid until exposed to curing radiation, can suffer from image quality variability which manifests as a variation in line width for different types of paper.